Neatly kept clothing is a cornerstone of fashion. Even when a person is dressed fashionably, a visible bra strap, visible undergarment, or an untucked shirt may be unsightly, which may interfere with a person's appearance and also may frustrate that person. Consequently, there is a need for device to hold clothing in place.
Previous designs have addressed this problem. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,166 issued to Le discusses an adhesive strip that may hold a bra strap in place within a shirt. However, the device is difficult for aligninment on the bra strap, especially if a user has a sore neck or has difficulty turning her head. Likewise, the adhesive material may easily contact the skin if not properly aligned, which may be uncomfortable or irritating to the wearer. Other similar strips have been contemplated to hold bra straps in place, but have not efficiently contemplated adjustability needs of a person. Thus an efficient, non-permanent system is needed to comfortably and easily hold clothing in place.